The Gift
by My one true love
Summary: It's Christmas time and Brooke Davis finds herself alone, wondering what could have been. *Spoilers thru mid-season 6 only* Brooke/Lucas, Brooke/Nathan, Brooke/Julian, Brooke/Owen, Brooke/Chase, Brooke/Chris
1. Prologue

_**A/N: **This was written as a Christmas gift for my friend Ella back in 2008 that was never posted. I thought that I'd post it so that everyone could read. Please read and review. The prologue is short, but necessary. From here on out the chapters will be what could have been for Brooke Davis and the men that have passed through her life._

* * *

Brooke poured herself a glass of wine, taking a sip as she leaned against the counter and looked at the Christmas tree with gifts piled beneath it. This was not the Christmas that she had been expecting, but then when was life ever what she had expected? This year at least she wasn't alone; she did have Sam to share it with her. At the thought of Sam she glanced at the closed door to the girl's room.

With a sigh she headed to the couch, curling up with her feet under her. She'd thought that by now she would have found someone to share her life with, but she was still alone. There was still no one special to share her life with and the baby that she so desperately wanted she still did not have. The company that she had spent so many years of her life building was gone, leaving her with nothing to show for it. She shook her head, trying to clear from her head the sadness that threatened to overwhelm her.

Christmas was supposed to be a happy time and here she was letting life get her down. What was wrong with her? She took another drink of her wine before setting it down and pulling a blanket over herself, staring out the window. There was just so much more that she'd expected to have from life by now. What would her life have been like if things had gone differently for her? What if she'd made different choices? How would she be spending her Christmas if she'd done things differently? With these thoughts running through her head she felt her eyes begin to drift closed.


	2. Chapter 1: Brooke and Lucas

**A/N: **Here's the first chapter. It's Brooke & Lucas's turn up first. Please read and review so that I know people are reading. Lol. Thanks to the readers who have already reviewed, you're what keeps me posting.

* * *

"Mama?"

Brooke turned around to see her three year old son Edward standing in the doorway and shook her head. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"Is Daddy home yet?"

Brooke gave him a small smile as she hoisted herself off of the couch slowly, putting one hand to her lower back and one to her swollen stomach once she'd stood. "Not yet baby." She waddled over to where he stood, holding her hand out to him. "Why don't we go ahead and get back into bed though? The sooner you go back to sleep the sooner he'll be home. And the sooner Santa will come. You do want Santa to come right?"

Edward nodded enthusiastically, his blue eyes solemn. "Of course." He lifted his hand to Brooke's stomach, pressing lightly. "'Night 'Rena…" He kissed her stomach before jumping back, eyes wide. "Mama! Mama! 'Rena kicked me! 'Rena kicked me!"

"Awww honey." Brooke gave her son a small smile as she ran her hand over her stomach. "It's okay Serena, that's just your brother. He was giving you a kiss. And Edward she was just letting you know that she knew you were there." She held her hand out. "Let's go ahead and get you back in bed." She led him down the hall and into his room.

As he climbed into the bed she slid to her knees the best that she could, pulling the covers over her son. "Now sleep." She kissed his head lightly. "Otherwise Daddy and Santa are never going to get here." She laughed as she watched Edward squeeze his eyes shut tightly. "That's a good boy. Mommy loves you." She carefully hefted herself off of the floor and headed out of the room, leaving the door open just a crack.

She settled back down onto the couch, picking up her phone as she glanced up to see what was playing on the TV. Another _The Hills _rerun. Well at least it would keep her entertained until Lucas got home. Looking at the time on the phone she let out a sigh. Where the hell was he?

As if reading her mind the phone began to vibrate in her hands and Lucas's name appeared on the screen. "Luke? Thank God. Where the hell are you?"

"Hey baby. I miss you."

"I miss you too, but I shouldn't be missing you. You should be here by now." Brooke sighed as she glanced towards the hallway to be sure that Edward wasn't sneaking out of his room again.

"Well that's what I was calling you about…."

A sense of dread filled her. "What do you mean?"

"Well…my flight got canceled…we got snowed in…I'm not going to be able to make it home Brooke." Lucas sighed. "I'm sorry Brooke."

"Lucas Scott, I'm going to kill you. You can NOT do this to me. You promised me that this wouldn't happen." Brooke could feel the tears in her eyes, but she fought them. "When we discussed this book tour you promised that there was no way that it would interfere with Christmas."

"I can't really control the weather Brooke. I would be there if I could, you know that."

Brooke sighed. "Yeah I guess." She closed her eyes, fighting the tears. "Do they have any idea when you'll be able to get home?"

"They're not sure…But you know that I'll be there as soon as I can get there."

"I know…" Brooke sighed again as she shut off the TV, getting ready to drag herself off to bed. She'd already put the presents under the tree and thankfully Edward had not seen them. "Well-" Brooke paused at the knock at the door. "What the hell? Who the hell is here at this time of night?"

"Must be one of the neighbors, otherwise how would they have gotten past the doorman?" Lucas suggested.

Brooke looked through the peephole and laughed as she hung up the phone, throwing open the door. "You're a jerk."

"Now is that any way to greet your husband?" He pulled her into his arms, kissing her lightly. "I wanted to surprise you." He nodded towards the box that sat outside the door.

"What's this?"

"A present. Open it."

Brooke squealed as she reached down to pull the lid off. "Oh my God Lucas…" She reached into the box, pulling out the wriggling Pug puppy. "It's so cute. It's a girl right?"

"Of course it's a girl…" Lucas wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her against him as she cuddled the puppy to her chest. "Do you really think that I would get you anything but a girl?"

"I think I'll name you Elle. Aren't you so cute?" Brooke giggled as the dog showered her face with kisses.

"Daddy!!"

Edward came barreling out of the door and Lucas barely had time to scoop up the boy as he launched himself at his dad. "There's my big boy."

"You made it!"

"Of course I did. I'd never miss Christmas with you guys." Lucas smiled at Brooke before kissing her lightly. "I love you both so much."

"And we love you too." Brooke smiled as she ran her hand down his face. "Now let's get out of this hallway. C'mon Edward we're gonna go play with Mama's new puppy." And with that they headed inside, a happy family on a happy Christmas Eve.


	3. Chapter 2: Brooke and Owen

**A/N: **Sorry about the wait, but here is Chapter 2. This one is Brooke/Owen and is rated M due to sexual content. Sooo if you don't like reading sex please don't read. Lol. Thanks for the reviews and faves, etc. I'm glad that people are enjoying. Please continue to review as it is my lifeblood. Lol

* * *

"I have a present for you."

Brooke smiled up at Owen. "That's funny because I have one for you too."

Owen slid a small box into her hands, laughing as she ripped into it. Inside was a long box that when she popped open she found contained a gold heart necklace. "Owen it's beautiful. Thank you." She smiled up at him as she wrapped her arms around him, kissing him lightly. "Mmmm, guess I should go get your present huh?"

"Yeah I guess you could do that." He slid down on the couch next to her, deepening the kiss. "Or I'm sure we could find something else to do."

Brooke laughed, dragging herself away. "That's cute, but no, I don't think so. Let me go get your present. It'll just take me a few minutes." She ran off to her room, leaving him sitting on the couch.

He shook his head before leaning back on the couch and closed his eyes, wondering what she had gotten him. It's not like he needed anything. He was living with the girl he loved, he had a job he loved and life was overall going great. What more could a guy ask for?

"So Owen, have you been naughty or nice this year? Because I'm feeling a little naughty right now…"

Brooke's voice caused his eyes to snap open, more the tone than anything else. When he saw her standing there he was speechless. She was standing there in nothing but one of his button down shirts with only a few of the buttons done up. As she sauntered towards him he could feel the saliva pooling in his mouth.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Brooke grinned as she reached him. "Aren't you gonna unwrap your present?" She lifted one eyebrow as she slowly slid one knee onto the couch and then the other so that she was straddling him.

"Mmmm, I think that's a wonderful idea…In a minute." Owen slid his hands into her hair, pulling her face down to his so that he could kiss her. His slid his tongue across her lower lip before sliding it between her lips and she eagerly met the kiss, pressing her body against his. "I have the feeling that I'm going to thoroughly enjoy this gift."

"Oh I know that you're going to." Brooke laughed.

Owen slid his hands from her hair as Brooke slid back in his lap so that he could see. His hands stroked down her neck, her eyes sliding closed at the sensation. He paused at the first button, flicking it open slowly.

"God, you are so slow."

"It's my present. I can open it at any speed that I want." Owen laughed as he grabbed both sides of the shirt and jerked, sending the remaining buttons flying. What lay beneath sent his blood soaring. Swatches of red and black lace boosted her breasts, covered the flat stomach and trailed down to her center that he knew would be hot for him already. His eyes flew up to hers and he could see the passion in them. "Better?"

Brooke just grinned before leaning down, her mouth hot and demanding. Her hands slid under his shirt, pushing it up and over his head causing them to have to break their kiss. He shoved the shirt off of her shoulders, pressing his lips to her bared shoulders as she ground herself against him, causing him to moan.

He pushed the swatch of lace aside, bearing her breast to his mouth as her head fell backwards. He flicked his tongue across the nipple rapidly, biting lightly for a moment before taking it into his mouth. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her more against him as he drew on her nipple. Her moans and grinding motions were almost too much for him as he took mimicked the motions of his mouth by tweaking her other nipple with his hand.

Finally he broke away, bringing his lips back to hers and sliding his hands down her body. He quickly slid the swatch of material that passed as panties off of her legs with her help. With her still leaning forward against him he ran his hand over that perfect butt of hers, smacking it and laughing with she squealed. "Owen!?"

"Oh hush…" He captured her lips with his again, sliding his hand forward until he found her center. He found her hot and wet, just as he'd expected. He traced his finger over her and she trembled in his arms. He slid one finger inside of her slowly, loving the feel of her closing in around him. He moved his finger in and out slowly before adding a second finger.

Their eyes met as her forehead fell against his, his fingers beginning to move more quickly now. When his other hand moved to her clit, moving in the same rapid motion as the fingers that moved inside of her she came apart in his arms with his name on her lips.

As soon as she recovered she quickly was pulling at the zipper of his jeans, the two of them working to his pants down. As soon as they were clear she straddled him again, quickly taking him inside of her. Her head thrown back she rocked her hips as she moved with him. His hands were on her hips as he thrust upward, meeting her on each thrust. Both knew that they would not last long as they rode fast and wild. They came fast and hard before collapsing on the couch in each other's arms, naked and content.

"Mmmm I love you Brooke." Owen kissed her lightly.

"I love you too Owen. Merry Christmas."


End file.
